Yuqi Yagami
Yuqi (우기) also known as Sòng Yǔ Qí (宋雨琦) is a Chinese singer under Cube Entertainment. She is the lead vocalist and lead dancer of the South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. Early Life Yuqi loves listening to music since she was young. When her mother got pregnant with her, Yuqi's mother would often use mp3 players and let her listen to all kinds of music. Maybe that's the reason why she became interested in music. As she sang, she began to think if she practiced more she would be able to sing even better. So she came for a daring idea, she'll sing everyday for everyone to listen it. As for dance, she learnt Chinese dance since she was young and more specifically, she learnt the Daizu dance as well. When it comes to Daizu dance, many people don't know what is that dance. You can watch Yuqi's Daize dance here 1. When she was in the secondary school, K-Pop become a thing. Then, she started being exposed to K-Pop dances. From that moment, she cared more about K-Pop dances and songs. So she searched up some videos on the internet to learn them. Often when she was at home, she would imagine herself standing on a stage holding a pen, practicing singing and dancing and enjoying the concert that is organized by herself. Among the many type of dances, she got into the Girl Crush style of dance. She really liked HyunA from that moment on. So she participated 2015 Cube Audition held in Beijing and then Cube contacted her to evaluate for 2nd time. Actually the process of going alone in South Korea wasn't that easy for her because her parents was strongly against that idea. She would negotiate them everyday, trying to persuade them and finally they decided that Yuqi will do whatever she wants to do. At last, they allow her to become a trainee in South Korea. As such until now, she still very thankful to her parents but at the same time she feel very sorry for them as well. To be honest, she felt that training was even better than thinking of exams were troublesome. "This is troublesome... it's not that I'm pretending to study, I've always been a good student... The fact that people say I'm a know-it-all and it makes Yuqi sad~ *hmph* *hmph*" When she came to the South Korea for the final audition she passed. Her official trainee life started from then. Nowadays, she had been debuted and charged for the group's aegyo (acting cute) 1. Facts * Yuqi was born in Beijing. * Attended Beijing 101 high school. * Rising Star Cosmetics Model * She speaks English, Korean, and Chinese. * Her hobbies are dancing and rapping. * Appeared in Rising Legends CUBE x SOOMPI Promotional Video. * When asked about their hard times as a trainee, she said “I didn’t have friends at first so it was really hard for me” (RISING STAR COSMETICS MODEL) * What exactly do they want to be in the future? she answered “I’m Chinese and I came to Korea alone and train hard… I wish to be as good as Victoria sunbaenim” (RISING STAR COSMETICS MODEL) * Audition for CUBE auditions on October 2014. * Used to be president of the Street Dance Club of her High School. * Was Introduced in CUBE TREE on August 23, 2017. * Watched a lot of Running Man before coming to South Korea. * Loves meat, especially jokbal (pigs feet). * Likes pickled radish * According to Miyeon, she's strong, mood maker and concentrates when she eats 2. * According to Soojin, her deep voice is her charm 2. * According to Shuhua, she's acts like a fake maknae 2. * According to Minnie, she loves choco and likes hotpot 2. * Miyeon, Minnie, Soyeon and Yuqi are roommates. * Introduced herself as (G)I-DLE’s cutie. * Originally, Minnie's part was Yuqi's and Yuqi's part belonged to Minnie in (G) I-DLE's debut song, LATATA. Category:Vocalist Category:Dancer